herofandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Test
Jonathan "Johnny" Test (voiced by James Arnold Taylor)is a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11-year old boy who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Appearance He is frequently called the "kid with the flaming hair" due to having red highlights in his blond hair, which sticks up like Calvin's (of Calvin and Hobbes). As well as this, he is most often seen wearing baggy green cargo pants and a black shirt with a trefoil symbol on it, which he wears under a blue jacket, and a watch that he rarely uses. Guitar He even owns what appears to be a red and black B.C. Rich Warlock guitar that is rarely ever used or seen, Although it can be seen in the intro played and smashed by Dukey and played by Johnny, Dukey, and Bling-Bling Boy in very few episodes. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. Personality He is very hyperactive, and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. Powers Johnny has an alter ego that he calls "Johnny X", who is a superhero that has various superpowers. A running gag for this form is that his hurricane hands never work, due to either the target being immune to it or to other unforeseen factors. Relationships Johnny hates school and doesn't work hard at all; if anything, he goes to great lengths to avoid doing work, often using his sisters' inventions to do so and often putting himself and/or others in danger as a result. He is addicted to video games, and will do anything to get them. His catchphrase is "Whoa, didn't see that coming," which is usually used during an unexpected event. There have been minor alterations to that phrase and in some cases, others have said it, including Dukey. Johnny is of English, Spanish, Austrian, Canadian, Scottish, French, Swedish and Japanese heritage as seen in Who's Johnny?. Johnny may like Jillian Vegan, Dark Vegan's daughter. Enemies Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Johnny Test Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Pranksters Category:Troublemakers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cowards Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Main Heroes Category:Teletoon Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Thieves Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Brother of Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Liars Category:Bond Protector Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:IDW Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Feminists